Ser o  no Ser
by Liliana-.-Castillo
Summary: Cuando pierdes  tu esencia  por  tratar  de ser como los demas...Siempre  hay un Sasuke  que  viene  a  salvarte... o  un Naruto  para  hacerte  dar una  sonrisa...


Lo vi y el me correspondió, por un segundo pode notar que sus ojos negros ya no eran los que siempre me decían "Vete de aquí", sin embargo estaba segura que el solo sentía lastima por mi, y ¿Quien no podría sentir lastima luego de lo que me eh convertido?, solo era una plástica mas dentro de un montón de personas falsas que solo buscaban entablar una sociedad entre ellas, una sociedad impenetrable por muchas personas.

-¿Que quieres ahora?- preguntó él con su humor característico hacia mí, parecía que con todos podría estar bien pero justo conmigo no era asi.

-Quería... quería pedirte perdón- musité

-¿Porque? ¿Por burlarte de mi y de mi hermano? - me pregunto con un tono agrio.

-Si, la verdad no quería hacerlo, solo que...- no encontraba las palabras necesarias para sacarme de este gran aprieto.

-¿Que tus amigos te hubieran expulsado de tu grupo social si no te hubieras burlado de los nuevos?... ¿Sabes? no me importa que te burles de mi , pero odio que te burles de personas como mi hermano, ¿Que pasaría si el que tuviera Trastorno de Personalidad Múltiple fuese tu hermano? ¿Ah?- me decía sin parar, juraría que si pudiera alcanzar una pistola y matarme ahí mismo lo hubiera echo sin pensarlo dos veces.

-Solo... la verdad no quería hacerlo, fui una tonta eh inmadura, la verdad es que no sabia que tu hermano tenia una enfermedad... creía que solo actuaba o algo así, no quise lastimar los a ninguno de los dos- estaba apenada en realidad.

-Ya no importa, es mejor que te vayas con tu grupo de amiguitos que solo saben verse en un espejo todo el día, son tan superficiales que dan asco- al decir estas palabras el solo se volteo y se fue, dejándome a mi en medio de la calle, pensando en todo lo que había pasado...

Mi nombre es Sakura y solo convivo en esta ciudad hacia dos años, en el primero solo era una chica normal, de las tan nombradas "X", que ni eran ni nerds pero tampoco populares, solo seres que se dedicaban a ser bulto en el salón de clases, pero luego dedidi cambiar esa perspectiva de mi, asi que entre las vacaciones que me siguieron cambie todo para ser vista por los demás de una forma diferente, cambie mi ropa, mi estilo, mi forma de ser y creo que hasta mis ideales, ¿Para qué? solo para que un grupo de jóvenes que se creían lo mejor del colegio me aceptaran en grupo de "amigos" que cuando menos lo esperabas te clavaban un puñal por la espalda.

Mi vida ahora llegaba a ser super diferente, y siempre que convivía con esos que decían llamarse mis amigos, siempre había un reto por delante, desde apodar a los profesores , dejar al ridículo a los nerds y siempre buscarle un lado malo a los nuevos.

Y lo ultimo justo pasó con el único chico que me había interesado desde que había llegado, era alto, ojos negros, cabello azabache , tez clara y yo sabia muy bien ver que el chico no estaba nada mal, ademas me había dado cuenta como el siempre eran de las personas que defendían sus ideales y siempre estaba protegiendo a sus seres queridos, pero tuve que venir yo y meter la pata, la pierna y medio cuerpo hasta el fondo.

Pasaron los siguientes días yo con los chicos de siempre y viendo como las personas de alrededor nos veían, siempre siendo los mejores, pero lo que mi corazón dictaba era que solo eramos unos tontos chicos que lo único que hacíamos era ponernos en un pedestal que ni existía.

Yo había dejado de ser la que nunca veían para convertirme en algo que nunca debí llegar a ser, solo me deje llevar por la sociedad y lo que ellos querían, escuchaba la misma musica que todos, veia lo que todos veían, leia pocas cosas en comparacion con la antigua de mi, solo era los que los demas querían ver, habia dejado de ser yo, ¿Que habia pasado con mi esencia? ¿Que habia pasado con la verdadera mi? ya no sabia ni quien era, no tenia una mejor amiga, ni tampoco a un mejor amigo, solo tenia a el grupo de chicos donde intentaba integrarme, solo eso.

-Hola- me saludó Naruto el hermano menor de Sasuke, a pesar de ser físicamente diferentes sabia que dentro de ellos había mucha fraternidad.

-Hola- le devolvi el saludo.

-¿Que haces aca tan sola?- pregunto mientras se sentaba junto a mi en el patio trasero de la escuela juston encima de la grama.

-Tratando de pensar ¿Y tu?- no lo habia conocido y solo sabia que podia actuar raro de un momento a otro, yo solo pensaba que era un tipo que le gustaba jugar pero justo me tuve que enterar que estaba muy equivocada.

-Tratando de tomar aire, mi nombre es Naruto y Justin me ah hablado varias cosas de ti, el otro dia me dijo que tu te habias burlado de el y que eso lo habia puesto triste- ¿Quien era Justin?

-Perdon, pero... ¿Quien es Justin?

-Es la otra personalidad que vive dentro de mi hermano- la voz de Sasuke me asusto de cierta forma puesto que llego de una forma imprevista.

-Ah ok, por favor dile a Justin que me perdone, que solo fui una tonta mas del monton- le hable al chico de 16 años que se encontraba frente a mi, mientras sentia que aquel otro me penetraba muy a fondo con la mirada.

-Esta bien, luego le digo, uff ya se me hizo tarde por cierto, no te sientas sola siempre hay alguien que va a querer estar contigo- cuando me dijo eso me quede muy confundida- por ejemplo yo se lo que es estar solo asi que si necesitas un amigo puedes tenerme a mi, lo se, quizas no me dijiste nada, pero solo hay que ver tus ojos para saber lo que pasa en tu alma- me dejo totalmente sin palabras- bueno Adios Sakura , adios Sasuke, nos vemos luego- el chico solo se retiro dejandome a mi y a el azabache solos en aquel patio mientras el se encontraba parado yo solo estaba sentada sobre aquella grama con la cabeza gacha y pensando, solo pensando.

-Por lo que veo mi hermano te perdonó- escuche decir, parecia que queria decir algo mas pero no le salia.

-En realidad ni se que pasó, todo fue muy rapido, tu hermano... parece un chico agradable- sentí como se sentaba a mi lado.

-Es un chico agradable... solo que... ah resultado ser diferente- por fin no veia el tono hosco de siempre.

-Si, pero hay veces que ser diferente es mucho mejor- solo pensaba en que hubiera pasado sino hubiera caido en la provocacion de pertenecer a ese grupo de "Populares"

-!Que raro decir eso viniendo de una persona que no se viste si no habla previamente con sus "amigas"!- dijo con sorna.

-Lo se, es patetico- él me miró extrañado, quizas por el hecho que nunca pensaria que ninguno de nosotros estabamos dispuestos a si quiera insultarnos fuera de nuestro grupo.

-¿Y porque lo haces?- me miro, por fin de una forma diferente, esos ojos negros me miraron y se fundieron en lo mas profundo de mi ser, simplemente hermosos.

-Porque soy una idiota que queria ser aceptada- justo sonó el timbre de entrada a clases para nosotros, nos volvimos a mirar y salimos de alli.

El dia siguio su curso, yo andube mas animada debo de admitir, al menos podia habermo desahogado asi fuese unas pocas palabras con alguien y eso sonaba muy bien. En mi antigua escuela si habia tenido amigos, pero justo tuve que cambiar cuando llegué acá.

-Di un número- sentí la voz de Naruto a mis espaldas, en la salida justo luego de haberme despedido de mis "amigos".

-Cinco.

-Perdiste... era el seis.

-¿Seis? pero si yo pensaba que era siete- le segui en un juego que ni yo misma comprendia.

-No, era ocho- habia llegado Sasuke a la accion y con sonrisa incluida- por favor llamen una ambulancia mis piernas se volvieron espaguetis y creo que caere al suelo en cualquier momento-.

-Mejor que sean diez y es la oferta total- terminó Naruto.

-Ahora, ¿De que estamos hablando?- pregunté yo.

-El número de chocolates que Naruto va a regalarte- ¿Que el qué?

-Si, toma, diez para ti, cinco para mi y tres para Sasuke- repartio los dulces a cada uno.

-Oigan gracias, pero esto es mucho para mi- Sasuke se volvio a poner serio.

-Qué, ¿Acaso si comes esto al dia siguiente habras engordado 100 libras mas?- otra vez su tono sarcastico.

-No lo digo por eso, en verdad me encanta el chocolate, solo que no me parece justa la reparticion- sus ojos volvieron a tener brillo.

-Tranquila, Sasuke no se enoja con eso- dijo Naruto, mientras Sasuke lo miraba como un adulto antes de regañar a un niño por sus travesuras - ¿Verdad hermanito?- le pregunto o mas bien suplico a Sasuke.

-Si, tranquila, el siempre me deja con poco dulce a mi... dios, los hermanos menores siempre buscan salirse con la suya- en ese momento abrazo a su hermano de lado, y podia notar en ellos lo que yo queria, apoyo, confianza y amor fraternal.

-¿Tienes hermanos menores Sakura?- preguntó Naruto.

-No, soy hija unica- dije con cierto deje de tristeza.

-Al menos tu no tienes que esperar horas para que te presten el baño, tampoco si sucede un evento justo el dia en el cual tu tambien tienes uno tus padres se le inclinará la balanza hacia el hermano menor y siempre llegan a ser ellos los consentidos de mama, la vida es dura con estos personajes- bromeo Sasuke.

Luego de eso seguimos hablando de trivialidades y debo de admitir que fue un poco raro cuando vi por primera vez como Naruto cambiaba de personalidad a la de practicamente un niño, un niño con mucho miedo y timido, a diferencia del Naruto que acababa de conocer, Sasuke me miraba y me decia que tomara las cosas con calma, luego de eso nos llebamos Justin con nosotros por una caminata desde el colegio a un parque cercano. A pesar que llevaba todos mis libros a la mano me sentia comoda con todo, estar con Sasuke, con Naruto o bueno su alter ego Justin, era algo diferente.

-¿Desde cuando le pasa esto?- pregunté a Sasuke cuando Justin se fue a jugar con otros niños y a pesar que era un adolescente su mentalidad solo parecia la de un asustadizo nene.

-Hace un par de años, el fue abusado por mi padrastro cuando tenia siete años y pues las secuelas lamentablemente quedaron, todos creiamos que no pasaria nada y justo luego fue que nos dimos cuenta de como actuaba, y solo despues salio que habia desarrollado una personalidad dentro de sí, mi hermano mayormente se la pasa solo porque la gente ve como actua raro, por eso estoy siempre con el, por eso odio que lo lastimen- practicamente se desahogo Sasuke en aquel banco donde nos habiamos sentado .

-Y luego vienen personas taradas como yo a meterse a donde no la vienen a llamar-

-Algo asi, oye... mi hermano habia dicho que te sentias sola, ¿Es verdad?- pregunto algo preocupado.

-Si, tu hermano es bastante perceptivo, me siento sin nada en esta ciudad- empezaba el desahogo.

-Pero tienes a tu grupo de amigos-

-Tengo un grupo, pero no creo que llamarlos amigos sea justo lo que se llamen.

-Entonces, ¿Porque te la pasas con ellos?- en este momento se voltio hacia mi quedando sentado de forma que me veia de perfil.

-¿Nunca has sentido que quieres tener un lugar en algun sitio y para conseguirlo tienes que sacrificar tu propia imagen?

-No, la verdad odio seguir a las personas, ni que me pagaran millones de dolares querria cambiar mi forma de ver el mundo solo para complacer a los demas.

-Pues aca vez a un tonta que dejó ser ella misma solo para encajar en una "Sociedad"

-Si esta no es tu verdadera yo entonces ¿Quien lo es en realidad?- nos miramos y nos conectamos con una sonrisa.

-Me gusta leer, y no hablo de revistas de moda sino leer de verdad, el ultimo libro en el que quede fue leyendo los clasicos de Alejandro Dumas, tambien me gusta vestir de muchos colores, antes parecia un tanto hippie, no soy, bueno, era de las que no se maquillan mucho, algo mas natural, me gusta escribir y siempre expresar mis ideas con el arte, pero ahora solo soy una estupida que sigue a la masa, tambien estaba en pro de la defensa de los animales de la calle, queria hacer la lucha por la Contaminacion ambiental, en fin, tenia mi propio mundo de ideas y cosas que queria crear, pero todo se fue por el inodoro, cuando quise encajar en todo esto- me termine de desahogar completamente mientras que Sasuke me veia atentamente sin quitar un minuto la mirada, estaba tan cerca de mi que me daban ganas de tomarle la cara y plantarle un beso, pero habia sido tan bueno que preferia no arruinar el momento.

-Entonces deja de ser esa mascara que dices ser, vuelve a ser tu, tu esencia sigue en ti, solo ve y buscala, se que la encontraras.

-No es tan facil.

-Nada es facil, pero todo se puede lograr- nos sonreimos los dos.

-Gracias.

Luego de ese dia senti que por fin alguien me apoyaba, o mas bien dos alguien que siempre estaban a mi lado, fue alejandome de mi "Grupo" y comence a buscarme a mi misma dentro, comence a desarrollar las ideas que siempre quise hacer pero que quedaron estancadas con eso de querer ser quien no era, ademas llegue a conocer a dos personas extraordinarias. Anteriormente hubiera jurado que Sasuke era un amargado, pero luego que logre conocerlo me di de cuenta que era la persona mas dulce que existia y a veces se comportaba como un completo niño, por otro lado Naruto iba a consulta todas las semanas por su condicion y varias veces me invitaron a ir con ellos.

Empece a ser yo de nuevo, ya no ropa de moda que utilizaba todo el mundo, ya no frases que todos conocian, ya no la misma musica que estaban en todas las radios, ya no a todo eso, ya volvia a ser diferente, una persona fuerte y decidida que volvia a defender sus ideas y pensamientos, pero tambien... una persona que dia a dia se enamoraba mas y mas de uno de sus mejores amigos, es decir, Sasuke.

Ese dia en especial no lo habia visto en todo el dia, pero todo apuntaba que habia ido a sus clases, ¿En donde se habia metido?, no lo supe, solo deambule de un lado a otro buscando ver al menos una señal de su paradero, pero absolutamente nada que aparecia.

Me extrañaba en sobremanera eso y luego que todos se fueron a clases luego del receso me decidi ir a ver donde se encontraba, puesto que lo que tenia luego de la fase de descanso era un examen para aquellos que habian salido mal en la primera prueba, podia faltar con confianza, como no lo encontre en ninguna parte me dispuse a ir al patio trasero donde la grama y los arboles me relajaban y hasta cierto punto inspiraba, pero cuando llegue alli me quede pasmada, estaba Sasuke y Naruto, intentando poner una gran pancarta entre los dos arboles que se encontraba alli, y donde decia ¿Quieres estar conmigo Sakura, en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que el dinero, nuestros padres, la sociedad o la muerte nos separe?, una gran sonrisa se extendio en mi cara pero los chicos no se dieron cuenta de mi presencia puesto que estaban muy entretenidos en la sorpresa que quizas me iban a dar.

Por lo cual lo unico que se me ocurrio fue ir a abrazar a Sasuke por la espalda y solo decir:

-Si, acepto- como si aquello fuera el dia de nuestra boda, Sasuke se sorprendio en sobremanera al sentir mi abrazo en su espalda.

-!Rayos! no pude darte la sorpresa- se reprocho a él mismo.

-Por algo dicen, los planes no llegan a funcionar, por eso a mi me gusta improvisar- le bese la espalda a lo que el sonrio y luego sin romper mucho el abrazo se volteo para seguir abrazandolo ahora de frente.

-Si, tienes razon- en ese momento nos quedamos viendo muy fijamente, y todo comenzó a pasar como en el tipico cuento de hadas, todo parecia girar y girar y como si nosotros fuesemos los unicos alli, el me miraba y por fin se acerco y me dio un dulce rose de labios, que luego se convirtio en el mejor beso de todos, el que siempre iba a recordar, en un momento lo tome por el cuelllo y lo acerque mas- si es que eso se podia-, por fin sentia a Sasuke lo mas cerca de mi, y luego me percate voces y aplausos por lo que nos tuvimos que separar.

-Mira en la escena justa donde te venimos a encontrar- cuando vi de quien provenia esa voz no me lo pude creer, era tan irreal y cuando vi a sus acompañante fue mas emocionante, puesto que alli estaban todos mis amigos de el otro colegio a donde habia ido.

Todo fue perfecto, habia vuelto a ser yo, habia quedado con el chico que queria y estaba rodeada de mis locos verdaderos amigos y Naruto parecia interesarse por cierta chiquilla hermana de uno de mis amigos. Mi vida ahora si entraba en un buen rumbo, mi vida , ahora si se le podria llamar vida.


End file.
